Modern computing systems allow users to share content in many ways. Users can exchange emails, exchange storage devices, and use various network services to share and exchange data. For example, a user can create an account with an online content management system that allows the user to store, edit, and share content items with other users who may or may not have accounts with the online content management system. While the online content management system may be configured to service one user per account, users have come to realize that they can share data with other users by sharing the login credentials for the same account. For example, a first user can create a user account with the content management system, store content items in the user account, and then share the login credentials required to log in to the user account with a second user so that the second user can access the stored content items.